


Du skjønner ingenting

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Krise, M/M, Tenåring, familiy fluff
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Jeg hopper litt i tid - kronologisk er kjedelig...I denne snutten er det litt over syv år siden Isak flyttet til Verden NavleMikael har akkurat begynt i åttende, han er 13.Iris er snart fire år.





	Du skjønner ingenting

Første gang det skjedde, hadde ikke Isak anelse om det faktisk kunne være sånn. Snakk om at “lyn fra klar himmel” fikk en helt ny og innendørs betydning. Men så skjer det flere ganger, og denne gangen blir han ikke helt satt ut, selv om det alltid kommer brått på.

 

Han er oppe og legger snart fire år gamle “jeg-vil-ikke-under-noen-omstendighet-sove-nå” Iris, etter å ha vært på møte på jobben. Og han skvetter så han nesten ramler av sengekanten hennes når ropet gjaller gjennom huset.

**_“Faen, pappa. Drit i å mas!”_ **

Hodet snur seg i rekordfart midt i sangen han synger og han kjenner at han sitter og gaper. Mikael? tenker han, hva er det som skjer nå?

Evens stemme høres fra stuen, forholdsvis rolig, men med litt mer styrke enn vanlig, før han hører Mikael sin igjen.

**_“Åååååhhhh, pappa. Drit i det. Du skjønner INGENTING!”_ **

Også hører han harde tramp opp trappa, gjennom gangen utenfor soverommet til Iris og inn på Mikael sitt rom. Og døren smeller igjen.

Så det rister i veggene.

 

 

Hodet til Iris har for lengst forlatt puten,  hun sitter i senga og ser på ham med store øyne.

“Pappa? Er Mikael sinna?”

Isak får fokuset hans tilbake til der han er, på sengekanten hennes. Han ser på henne, stryker henne langsomt over kinnet og prøver å smile. “Ja, det hørtes nesten sånn ut. Men det trenger ikke du å tenke på, nå skal du legge deg og sove.” Han dytter henne bestemt bakover i sengen så hodet hennes treffer puten.

Hun spretter opp igjen.

“Men hvorfor er Mikael sinna? Han er jo aldri det?”

Isak legger hånden sin på skulderen hennes og skyver henne ned på puten igjen, svarer så rolig han kan. “Jeg vet ikke, Iris. Kanskje det har skjedd noe på skolen, på trening, eller kanskje han har kranglet med pappa? Jeg vet ikke.”

“Da burde du gå og spørre pappa!” Iris ser alvorlig på ham.

“Først så skal du sove, for det er sent.” Isak stryker henne over pannen og smiler. “Også skal jeg snakke med pappa.”

“Jeg klarer å sovne selv jeg, pappa. Du kan gå ned du.”

Isak ser på henne, smalner øynene litt. “Da må du love meg å legge deg til å sove!”

“Jada. Jeg lover, pappa! Natta!”

Hun strekker armene mot ham, og han bøyer seg ned og gir henne en klem, og et kyss på kinnet. “Natta, jenta mi. Jeg er glad i deg!”

“Jeg er glad i deg og, pappa! Natta!”

Isak reiser seg og går, men stopper i døråpningen, snur seg og smiler. “Sov godt da!”

“Mmmm” hører han fra sengen idet hun snur seg rundt inn mot veggen.

 

 

Han har egentlig ingen tro på at Iris kommer til å sovne, men kjenner at han bare må snakke med Even. For hva i all verden hadde skjedd denne gangen? For det første var det ikke ofte Mikael hevet stemmen, og i alle fall ikke mot dem, selv om det hadde skjedd noen ganger de siste månedene. At han kjeftet og var sur på verden, kompiser, skole og alt, var en ting. Men å banne? Til Even?  Også hadde Even bare latt ham gå opp. Isak skjønner ingenting.

 

Nede på kjøkkenet sitter Even ved kjøkkenbordet, med en kaffekopp foran seg og verdens tristeste ansikt. Isak kan ikke annet enn gå bort til ham og legge armene rundt ham og klemme han, gir ham et kyss, før han setter seg ned foran ham og spør forsiktig.

“Hva skjedde?”

Even ser på ham, han ser både oppgitt og litt sliten ut. “Helt ærlig? Aner ikke.” Han trekker pusten, og fortsetter. “Mikael kom hjem etter fotballtrening og dumpa rett ned i sofaen med nesa i mobilen, selvfølgelig.” Han trekker pusten og fortsetter.  

“Jeg satt og jobbet, så på ham og sa, helt vanlig, omtrent som jeg pleier. _Du burde kanskje gå og dusje med en gang, sånn at det ikke blir for sent. Hadde ikke du noen lekser også?_  Han svarte ikke, så jeg gav ham et par minutter, også sa jeg det igjen. Husker ikke akkurat hva, men et eller annet i retning av _Mikael, du må ta deg en dusj, spise og gjøre lekser._ Og da snudde han seg bare mot meg og ropte. _Faen pappa, drit i å mas!"_  Even ser på Isak. “Jeg ble litt satt ut kan du si.”

“Jah, det ble jeg og. Iris lurte veldig på hva som skjedde. Men så da?”

Isak ser på Even, og ser at han er blank i øynene.

“Jeg bare så på ham og sa, så rolig jeg kunne. Det var kanskje ikke sånn super rolig, men det var det beste jeg fikk til.   _Mikal, sånn snakker du ikke. Ikke til meg, ikke til noen. Nå går du og dusjer, så spiser du og gjør lekser._ Så så han på meg, nesten svart i øynene og ropte. _Ååååh, pappa drit i det. Du skjønner ingenting_. Før han reiste seg og trampet opp til rommet sitt.” Even ser på ham. “Hva var det jeg gjorde og sa?”

“Ingenting, Even.” Isak må smile, lener seg fram og gir Even et kjapt kyss. “Han er tenåring, tretten år og har akkurat begynt på ungdomsskolen. Det er ganske vanlig. Vi har vel bare vært forholdsvis heldig med utbruddene hans fram til nå.”

Even stirrer på ham. “Dette er sånn tenåringene egentlig er? Fuck. Det er greit at han er sur og gretten og roper litt. Men banne til meg? Vet ikke om jeg tåler så mye sånt jeg ass.”

“Joda.” Isak kjenner at han nesten begynner å le, men må ikke det. Even ser så knust ut. Og Isak kan skjønne det. Tanken på at lille søte Mikael plutselig har skiftet personlighet og blitt til et bannende, ropende monster er mye å ta inn. “Vi får holde sammen vi to, også går det nok bra. Han må få lov å frese ut. Det er sunt. Men ikke banne til oss da, det er ikke greit. Men han mener det nok ikke. Det er bare sånn når alt er kaos i toppen, da er ikke det som kommer ut alltid det mest fornuftige.”

Even ser på ham, og Isak ser at et lite krøllete smil kommer fram i munnviken hans. “Du er så klok Isak.”

“Seff.” Isak gliser.

“Jaja, ikke for mye da. Men takk. Jeg ble vel bare litt sjokkert.”

“Som sagt, du er ikke den eneste.” Isak tar hånden til Even og klemmer den. Den er svett og klam. “Men du, jeg må bare stikke opp og se om trollungen har sovnet. Hun lovet dyrt og hellig at hun skulle legge seg til å sove når jeg gikk ned.”

Even ser på ham med store øyne. “Lot du henne ligge alene? Våken?”

Isak nikker.

Even rister på hodet, men smiler.  “Du er gal!”

Isak ler når han reiser seg. “Jeg vet.”

 

Han går opp trappen og bortover gangen. Hører dusjen på badet står på. Så da gikk i all fall Mikael i dusjen da. Det var jo enda noe. Han kikker inn på soverommet til Iris. Hun ligger fortsatt med ryggen til døren. Han sniker seg bort til sengen og kikker på henne. Hun sover faktisk. Puster tungt. Isak smiler, kjenner at han blir varm i hele seg når han tenker på hvor heldige de var når de fikk Iris. Han går mot døren igjen, snur seg i døråpningen ogkikker inn igjen, på den sovende troll-prinsessen.

 

_De første dagene hjemme med sprell levende nyfødt baby hadde vært kjempeskummelt for Isak. Han hadde nesten ikke turt å ta i henne, sto nesten bare og så på Even, stum av beundring, da han kledde av og på det lille mennesket, skiftet bleier som han var proff - i Isaks øyne i det minste - badet henne, fikk henne til å rape, vugget henne og alt sammen. Even bare smilte til ham og sa at Iris ikke var laget av glass, og at hun ikke kom til å gå i stykker når han holdt henne._

_Gradvis våget Isak å ta mer del i stellet, gjorde litt mer enn å sitte i sofaen med henne i armene, gi henne flaske, stirre fascinert og forelsket på det lille fjeset som laget alle de fine grimasene. Etter to uker skiftet han bleier og kledde av og på han også. Badingen begav han seg ikke inn på før etter nesten en måned. Da måtte han, fordi Even var avgårde på noe skolegreier med Mikael. Det hadde gått bra. Han hadde fått riktig badetemperatur på vannet, hun hadde ikke druknet, og han hadde klart å tørke henne ordentlig og fått på henne pysj etterpå._

_Han var usigelig stolt._

 

_Da Iris var rundt sju måneder, fikk de innkalling til møte med barnevernet._

_De var kjempenervøse i forkant. Tenkt de verste tankene om hva møtet kunne dreie seg om. Om det var noen forandringer hos mamma’n til Iris, eller om det var noen forandringer i forhold til fosterforeldreavtalen eller ett eller annet._

_Men det var bare gode nyheter for dem og for Iris. Veldig gode nyheter faktisk. Mamma’n til Iris, som var en forholdsvis ung jente, hadde bestemt seg for å adoptere henne bort._

_Even så på ham når det endelig gikk opp for dem hva saksbehandleren egentlig hadde sagt, og smilet dekket absolutt hele ansiktet hans. Fra hårfestet til haka, fra øre til øre. Isak kjente sine egne øyne fylles med tårer, og de bare rant ned._

_Helt stille._

 

_“Adopsjon?” Even klarte å svare. Isak hadde alt for trang hals til å klare å kunne lage en eneste lyd._

_“Ja, om dere er interesserte i det?” Damen foran dem smilte. Isak kunne ikke huske hva hun het. Ikke da, og ikke i etterkant._

_“Selvfølgelig er vi det. Men går det bare sånn av seg selv da? At fosterforeldre bare kan adoptere?”_

_“Ja, og nei. Noen ganger, når vi ser at det er til barnets beste og både biologiske foreldre og fosterforeldre er enige, så lar det seg ordne.”_

_“Ja.” Even så på ham. Isak klarte fortsatt ikke  å si noen ting. “Isak?” Even tok hånden hans og klemte den. “Isak? Er du med meg?”_

_Han nikket. Klarte å presse fram et lite, tynt “Ja”._

 

_Etter møtet hadde ting gått utrolig kjapt. Det tok knappe tre måneder, så satt de med papirene som sa at Iris var deres adoptivdatter._

_Deres datter._

 

 

Han blir rykket ut av tankene sine når badedøren går opp. Mikael kommer ut i bokser og t-skjorte, håret er fortsatt vått og det drypper ned på skuldrene hans. Lager prikker på t-skjorten

“Heisann, der var du ja. Bra trening i dag?” Isak ser på ham.

“Nei.” MIkael rister på hodet. “Det er ikke noe bra når ikke du og Thomas er der” Mikael ser på ham.

“Å? Hva skjedde?”

“Nei, det var Kjartan som dømte når vi skulle spille, og han kan jo ikke dømme. Det ble bare feil. Også fikk jeg tilsnakk for at jeg spilte stygt, men jeg gjorde ikke det. Jeg var på ballen. Men han sier alltid at jeg spiller stygt hvis jeg takler Andreas. Han er så kjip. Også måtte jeg hjelpe til å rydde etterpå, selv om det egentlig var Andreas og Oscar sin tur, men Andreas kunne ikke, for han _hadde så vondt i beinet._ ” Mikael gjør til stemmen sin og lager hermetegn i lufta.

“Og når vi tok Nordlitesten, før vi spilte, så sa Andreas og Milos at jeg jukset, sa at jeg ikke løp helt til streken. Jeg gjorde det ass, løp helt til streken, men når de sa til Kjartan at jeg juksa, så trakk han fra to lengder, så jeg fikk bare 25, men jeg skulle egentlig hatt 27.”

“Okey, okey. Slapp av Mikael.” Isak ser på ham. Har lyst til å gi ham en klem, men vet ikke helt om det er rette tidspunkt. “Jeg vet at Kjartan er kjip når Thomas og jeg ikke er der, men i dag fikk jeg det ikke til, jeg måtte på møte på jobben. Jeg var hjemme en halvtime før du kom hjem. Sorry.”

“Det er jo ikke din feil, Isak. Det er bare så kjipt.”

“Jeg vet det. Thomas og jeg har snakket med Kjartan om det, men det virker ikke som han skjønner det.”

“Han skjønner jo ikke en dritt.”

Isak er forsåvidt enig i det.  Kjartan, som er hjelpetrener for Thomas og han, er ikke en veldig god trener. Han funker godt som lagleder og hjelpetrener, men ikke som ansvarlig trener. Og det er ille de få gangene Thomas og han ikke kan være på trening. Men de har liksom ikke så mange å ta av da. Og han kan jo ikke si til Mikael at han er enig i at Kjartan ikke skjønner noen ting. Det er liksom ikke greit.

“Det er lenge til neste gang, jeg lover, Mikael.” Isak ser på ham. “Vil du ha en klem? Det ser ut som du trenger det.”

“Ja.” Mikael ser ned og Isak tar tak i ham, drar ham inntil seg og klemmer han. Han er snart like høy som Isak. Mangler bare rundt 10 cm. Mikael klemmer seg inntil Isak. “Også sa jeg noe stygt til pappa i sta. Jeg mente det ikke, det bare kom ut. Jeg var bare så sint etter trening, og da kom det bare ut. Hvorfor er det sånn, Isak? Det er som om det koker inni meg og jeg ikke klarer å stoppe.”

“Jeg vet det, Mikael. Det er kjipt, og det kalles noe så kjedelig som puberteten.” Isak stryker ham over ryggen og han rykker til.

“Serr, Isak?” Mikael skyver Isak bort og ser på ham.

Isak må le. “Det er sant, Mikael. Det er det. Da bobler det over og du klarer ikke å styre det du tenker og sier alltid. Men vet du hva? Vet du hva som er så fint med deg? Det er at du skjønner det etterpå. Du skjønner det nå, at det var helt feil det du sa, og jeg tror pappa veldig gjerne vil snakke med deg. Også kanskje du skal si unnskyld for det ene ordet du sa til ham?”

“Du hørte det?” Mikael ser i golvet, vrir litt på seg.

“Det var umulig å ikke høre det. Men det går fint, Mikael. Snakk med pappa, si unnskyld, så ordner det seg. Pappa har vært fjorten han og vet du.”

Mikael ser opp og smiler til ham igjen, legger armene rundt ham igjen og klemmer rundt ham. “Takk, Isak. Jeg er glad i deg.” Også snur han seg og går han ned.

Isak står utenfor rommet til Iris og skjønner ikke helt hva som har skjedd. Men han skjønner så mye, at det blir nok en del sånne samtaler framover.

 

 

 

Senere på kvelden, når Isak skal på badet, hører han Mikael prate på soverommet. Han går mot døren hans, for å be ham om å avslutte samtalen, gå ned med telefonen og legge seg til å sove.

Men han bråstopper i stedet når han hører hva Mikael sier.

_“Ja, men det blir jo alltid sånn når det er Kjartan som har treninga, jeg er så dritt lei av det. Jeg var så sinna når jeg kom hjem at jeg ropte faen til pappa.”_

_***_

_“Han ble vel mest skuffet, tror jeg.”_

_***_

_“Nei, pappa sa at han visste det var sånn, men at han bare måtte på det møtet i dag, og at han lovet at det var lenge til han og Thomas skulle være borte på likt.”_

 

Isak skvetter til.

Pappa? Omtalte Mikael han akkurat som pappa når han snakket med Oliver. Isak kjenner han blir helt varm i hele seg.

 

 _“_ _Nei, pappa Isak.”_

 

 

Isak tar to skritt bakover, før han snur seg og går inn på badet. Setter seg ned på dolokket. Kjenner at det prikker bak øyelokkene og det er en stor klump i halsen.

 

At Iris hadde kalt ham pappa fra hun begynte å prate da hun var drøye halvannet år, var en ting. Følelsen første gangen han hørte henne si pappa til ham, hadde vært helt vanvittige. Og at Mikael hadde sagt det noen ganger da han var mindre, når han var lei seg og gråt eller var så glad at han ikke klarte å være stille, det var en annen ting. Men at Mikael satt og omtalte han som pappa eller pappa Isak når han snakket med Oliver. Det hadde han faktisk ikke trodd.

Badedøren åpner seg og Even kommer inn.

“Å? Sitter du her?”

Isak kikker opp på ham, vet at øynene er våte. Han prøver å smile, for han er jo egentlig kjempeglad.

“Isak? Hva er det?” Even kommer bort til ham, setter seg på huk foran ham og legger hendene sine på lårene. Stryker langsomt opp og ned.

“Det er…” Isak trekker pusten, svelger klumpen i halsen. “Det er egentlig bare tøysete, jeg bare overhørte Mikael snakke med Oliver. Og han kalte meg pappa…” Stemmen blir grøtete i løpet av setningen, og noen tårer triller langsomt nedover kinnet.

Even bøyer hodet framover og Isak kan se at skuldrene hans rister litt, før han løfter hodet og ser på Isak, ler litt forsiktig. “Isak, kjære Isaken min. Har du ikke hørt det før? At Mikael snakker om deg som  pappa av og til?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Ikke så andre hører det.”

Even tar ansiktet hans mellom hendene sine og stryker over kinnet hans med tomlene sine. “Isak, vet du hva. Mikael har snakket om deg som pappa Isak til flere enn du aner. Og han sier det alltid til meg, når han er sur på meg. For eksempel. _Pappa ville sagt ja. Pappa Isak altså_ eller _Pappa gjør det ikke sånn._ Eller når han snakker med Iris. Så sier han alltid pappa om deg.”

“Ja, når han snakker med Iris så. Men det er jo fordi hun sier pappa. Til og med jeg kaller deg pappa når jeg snakker med Iris.”

“Joda, men han gjør det mer enn det. For eksempel på lørdag når han og Iris skulle til mamma og pappa, så kom han inn på kjøkkenet til meg og spurte _Er det du eller pappa som skal kjøre Iris og meg farmor og farfar._ Og da var ikke Iris sammen med ham en gang.”

“Åå.” Isak ser på Even som smiler, øynen hans stråler. Isak lener seg fram og legger armene rundt skuldrene hans. “Takk, Even, for at du har gitt meg alt dette. Hele denne familien.”

“Du, vi skulle ikke takke hverandre vi, husker du. Men takk sjæl. Jeg elsker deg, Isak. Og alt du har gitt meg.”

Isak humrer. Husker diskusjonene de hadde den våren de ble sammen. “Og jeg elsker deg, og alt du har gitt meg.” Han finner leppene til Even og kysser ham, og Even drar ham inntil seg.

 

Døra går opp med et smell, og Isak hører et stønn. “Serr, kan dere ** _vær så snill_ ** å kline på soverommet?”

Evens skuldre begynner å riste, og han legger hodet sitt ned på skulderen til Isak. Isak kikker opp på Mikael som står oppgitt i døråpningen.

“Og du?” Isak ler han også. “Du kan vel **_vær så snill_ ** å banke på badedøra før du braser inn?”

“Jeg visste vel ikke at dere var her vel?”

“Nei, og vi visste ikke at du skulle komme inn.” Even mumler mot halsen til Isak. “Og vi har faktisk all rett til å kline så mye vi vil i vårt hus.”

Mikael sukker. “Kan jeg pusse tennene?”

“Det kan du.” Isak reiser seg, og drar Even opp. “Og vi er ferdig med å kline akkurat nå. Skal jeg ta med meg mobilen din ned og sette den i laderen?”

Mikael himler med øynene, men gir motvillig fra seg mobilen til Isak.

“Alle andre får lov å ha mobilen på soverommet ass!”

Isak ser på ham, ser på Even og de rister på hodet begge to.

“Alle andre får ikke det, MIkael.” Even legger hånden sin på skulderen hans. “Vi har snakket med mange foreldre, og de aller, aller fleste må legge telefonen sin enten på kjøkkenet eller stuen på natten.”

Mikael stirrer på dem en liten stund før han smiler litt.

“Det er no dritt at dere alltid er enige, og at dere snakker med de andre.”

“Vi vet.” Even og han sier det i kor, og MIkael begynner å le, rister på hodet og ser fra den ene til den andre, før han går bort til vasken og pusser tennene.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenåringener ass...
> 
> Håper dere likte dette besøket i Verdens Navle. 
> 
> Kommentarer og kudos gir skrivelyst og postetrang! ❤❤


End file.
